The present invention relates to a flow control device of a helically-shaped intake port of an internal combustion engine.
A helically-shaped intake port normally comprises a helical portion formed around the intake valve of an engine, and a substantially straight inlet passage portion tangentially connected to the helical portion. However, if such a helically-shaped intake port is so formed that a strong swirl motion is created in the combustion chamber of an engine when the engine is operating at a low speed under a light load, that is, when the amount of air fed into the cylinder of the engine is small, since air flowing within the helically-shaped intake port is subjected to a great flow resistance, a problem occurs in that the volumetric efficiency is reduced when the engine is operating at a high speed under a heavy load, that is, when the amount of air fed into the cylinder of the engine is large.
In order to eliminate such a problem, the inventor has proposed a flow control device in which a bypass passage, branched off from the inlet passage portion and connected to the helix terminating portion of the helical portion, is formed in the cylinder head of an engine. A normally closet type flow control valve, actuated by an actuator, is arranged in the bypass passage and opened under the operation of the acutator when the amount of air fed into the cylinder of the engine is larger than a predetermined amount. In this flow control device, when the amount of air fed into the cylinder of the engine is large, that is, when the engine is operating under a heavy load at a high speed, a part of the air introduced into the inlet passage portion is fed into the helical portion of the helically-shaped intake port via the bypass passage. This reduces the flow resistance of the helically-shaped intake port, and thus, enables high volumetric efficiency. This flow control device, however, is just the embodiment of the basic principle of operation. In order to create an optimum swirl motion in the combustion chamber of the engine while obtaining a high volumetric efficiency, it is necessary to precisely control the amount of air fed into the helical portion from the bypass passage.